Don't Like, Seriously
by The-Potato-God
Summary: angst


This was the last offense Josef could tolerate. His best friend and lover was betraying him again. He recalled the last they spoke on this, and tried to pinpoint where he went so wrong.

It was the summer of 1939, things had been heating up, and not just the weather…

"Josef, I just don't get why we must trudge through the swap of trust! The water is already murky, must we disturb it more?"

"Adolf your metaphors are _not_ helping. I trust you. I do, my love, you know I do. It is my people that do not. You would certainly not wish me look weak in the eyes of my people, would you? And if I'm being fully transparent, daring, I cannot find trust in your people either. When we are honest with each other and ourselves, is a written agreement not the smartest move?"

"I suppose you are right as always, dear, but you cannot expect this to make me look strong to my people? Must I sacrifice my strength for yours?"

"Is that not what love is? Sacrifice?"

"You know I will give the world for you."

"Then show me. Your words cannot sustain our love alone, it is through your actions that we may allow ourselves to take flight. I have given you my all, all I ask is the same in return."

"Then it shall be done. I will move the stars and the Earth for you. You will know no world in which I do not give you all that I am and all that I was. For you, everything is within my grasp. If I must conquer the world for you, then the world you shall have. No task will go unfulfilled, no promises will be broken. You have my vow. I am yours to command, and yours to shape. Together, my love, we will rule over all."

"You are all I need."

"You have every part of me."

After that we had to part. We had some of our people meet to negotiate the agreement shortly after.

Was he really so dense? How could he not see Adolf had toyed with him? Josef had to get to the bottom of this. He would call a meeting with his beloved at one.

/

Adolf pushed his hair back. It had been one of the toughest calls he ever had to make. But of course, he didn't make it. His _men._ His _trusted_ advisors, had made the call. Without his final approval. It had, of course, been on the minds of everyone for nearly a year. Yes, there were certain _advantages_ to turning on the Soviets. But there were also many _dis_ advantages to the plan. For one, Josef. Ok, _mainly_ Josef. Josef would never believe that Adolf did not approve the final plan. For one, Adolf would never attack Russia in the _middle of winter_. He had learned a few things from reading up on any history at all. But mainly he would never betray the vow he made to his dearest comrade.

"Sir," one of Adolf's underlings chimed from across the room, "you have an incoming message."

"Who is it from?"

"Comrade Stalin, sir."

"What does he want?"

"He's requesting- he's requesting an audience?"

"I will meet with him at once."

"Sir, this is not advised."

"I was not asking."

"Sir, I am afraid I have been given strict orders not to allow you to speak to the Comrade alone."

"Who by?"

"Mussolini, Sir."

"Ah."

Of course it would be Benito. He had once loved Benito as he loved Josef. Now the man made him sick. He had an inkling of who authorized the attack on the Soviets.

"No matter, you may accompany me if you must."

"Sir, I'm afraid we must all accompany you."

"So be it."

How could he explain to Josef that the attack was not his doing with his most trusted confidants with him? Yes, he trusted them, but they will no longer follow their leader if they know him to be lying with another man. Even one so breathtakingly stunning as Josef.

/

Josef was a bit taken aback. He had expected a one on one with Adolf, only to be greeted with at least seven more men.

"What is the meaning of this, Adolf? I thought no one knew of our…"

"Stalin. Hello. You requested an audience with me?"

"Oh, er, yes. I had expected a private meeting."

"Whatever you wish to disclose with me shall be shared with my men. Better to share with all at once, wouldn't you agree?"

"No, I do not agree. I would much rather speak with you privately and you can share whatever information with your- _men_ \- afterward."

"I'm afraid my men must stay. Tell me what you wish to tell me, otherwise I will be away."

"Alright. Adolf. Why would you go back on your word to me? The pact is not what I refer to, so do not try to play coy."

"If you refer to something other than the pact, then I fear I do not know what it is you wish I explain."

"Adolf don't do this."

"Do what? And refer to me by my title if you must say my name in conversation."

"My love? My dear? Dearest? Beloved? Which title should I focus on, _Adolf?_ "

"Stalin. I do not know where these, outbursts, are coming from. But if this is how you feel, I'm glad our pact has been violated."

"Adolf, not two days ago, you lied next to me and told me that my eyes made you want to abandon all of this fighting to become a painter once again. You held me and told me there was no place on Earth better than in my arms or between my legs. I love you, Adolf, tell me you love me too."

"Josef, the only way I would ever love you, is to use you for everything you have. You've exceeded your usefulness to me. I look forward to invading your land and using your people as a means to my ends. Farewell, comrade."

/

As the words left the German man's lips, he could hear his own heart shattering. He didn't see the tears on Josef's face, but he heard the man sniffling after he had turned to leave. He couldn't resist adding one last thing.

"Benito will be pleased to hear the quartet has become a trio."

He didn't expect the Russian to cry more at these words. Maybe the message was foggy in delivery. He hoped the man would see soon enough. None of this was the German's doing.

Though, he feared Josef would never know the truth.


End file.
